La démone est de retour !
by FolleDingue78
Summary: Henry a toujours eu un passé sombre. Vicky s'en douter bien, il éludait toutes les questions qu'elle lui posait. Seulement, voilà. Une de ses meilleures amies refait soudainement surface. Une démone. Belzébuth…
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenue dans ma nouvelle fic, de Blood Tiiiies ! *les yeux emplis d'étoile et les mains serré contre la poitrine*

J'ai vu la série et elle m'a tout de suite plu….en espérant que ma fic vous plaise aussi.

Nous nous retrouvons plus bas pour les reviews...

**Résumé :**** Henry a toujours eu un passé sombre.**

**Vicky s'en douter bien, il éludait toutes les questions qu'elle lui posait. **

**Seulement, voilà. Une de ses meilleures amies refait soudainement surface.**

**Une démone.**

**Belzébuth…**

**NOTE : Rien ne m'appartient sauf les quelques personnages que j'ai créés et quelques intrigues que j'y ajouterais !**

**Chapitre 1 : La chasse à la démone.****  
**

Dans les rues étroites et sombres de Toronto se profilait une silhouette vaguement visible.

Cette silhouette était animée d'un désespoir sans fond, enfin sa part humaine.

Parce que sa part démoniaque, soit Belzébuth, bouillonnait d'une rage incroyable qui donnait à la jeune PDG de Vogue, la force de courir plus rapidement.

Un chasseur de démon l'avait trompé. Totalement embobiné.

Il lui avait fait boire une texture étrange qui maintenant, l'engourdissait et embrumait peu à peu son esprit.

Et Belzébuth, malgré sa fureur, faiblissait à vue d'œil.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Sauf…

Elle se cacha sur l'un des perrons de l'une de ses miteuses maisons, le souffle court.

Elle sortit son portable et composa un numéro qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, en années humaine.

- Allô, ici le cabinet du Dr. Sagara. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?, s'enquit une voix que la jeune femme ne reconnut guère.

- Passez-moi Betty, ordonna-t-elle la voix anormalement pétrie d'angoisse.

- Je regrette, elle est en pleine…, commença la voix.

- Dites-lui que c'est de la part de Clémence et que c'est une question de vie ou mort, la coupa-t-elle vivement.

Les yeux bleu glace qu'elle possédait et faisait tournés tant de tête prirent une teinte terrifiante.

Ses iris polaire devinrent rouge sang à la pupille fendue telle les tréfonds de l'Enfer. Et toutes les horreurs qui devaient sûrement s'y trouvaient.

Elle luttait contre Belzébuth qui tentait de prendre le contrôle.

- Clémence ?, demanda une voix chevrotante la sortant de ses pensées torturées. Mais qu'est-ce que tu… ?

- Ecoute Betty c'est urgent, s'empressa-t-elle de dire d'une voix rauque d'angoisse. Un chasseur de démon m'a prise en chasse. J'ai peur Betty, il….AHHHAAAHAAAHHHH !

Le cri qu'elle poussa, fit sursauter Sagara qui eût un mouvement de recul.

- Allô, Clémence ? Clémence tu es là ? Clémence ! Réponds-moi !

Mais il n'y eût que le « bip-bip » de l'appareil téléphonique qui lui répondit.

Elle commença à avoir peur.

Un chasseur de démon poursuivait son amie qui était elle-même une démone et qui apparemment s'était fait prendre.

Comment faire ?

Clémence ne voulait pas qu'Henry sache, seulement Sagara n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le lui demander ! Elle ne connaissait personne d'autre qui aurait pu l'aider.

A moins que…

**Alors qu'en dîtes-vous ? Reviews ?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Souvenirs

Hello ! C'est encore et toujours moi !

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire en vous souhaitant bonne lecture, votre dévouée FolleDingue !

Merci beaucoup pour ta review pavarotti62.

**Résumé :**** Henry a toujours eu un passé sombre.**

**Vicky s'en douter bien, il éludait toutes les questions qu'elle lui posait. **

**Seulement, voilà. Une de ses meilleures amies refait soudainement surface.**

**Une démone.**

**Belzébuth…**

**NOTE : Rien ne m'appartient sauf les quelques personnages que j'ai créés et quelques intrigues que j'y ajouterais !**

**Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs**

Les souvenirs de Clémence, les plus vieux remontaient à environ 500 ans.

Ceux de Belzébuth remontaient à la création du monde. A des dizaines de milliers d'années.

Elle était née en l'an de grâce 1520 après Jésus-Christ en Angleterre sous le règne d'Henry VIII.

Elle était née duchesse et donc à l'âge requis, dans les environs de treize elle eût beaucoup de prétendants.

Clémence avait des titres prestigieux, mais elle alliait à cela une grâce et une beauté que peu de femme à cette époque pouvait prétendre posséder.

Elle était aussi très rebelle et précoce.

A l'âge de seize ans, sa beauté tourmentait beaucoup de cœur et elle en avait fait une arme.

En ce temps-là, son père était l'un des rares Conseillers de sa Majesté qui n'avait pas était condamner à mort.

En voyant que sa fille plaisait beaucoup au Roi, il l'a mis davantage en valeur et rapidement elle devint l'une des maîtresses d'Henry VIII.

Clémence était intelligente et savait comment manœuvrer une foule d'hommes à son beau vouloir. C'était même capital à sa survie. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Le Roi devint fou d'elle et c'est ainsi qu'elle fit la rencontre de son ami de toujours : Henry.

Le seul fils encore vivant de sa Majesté (un fils royale, non pas un bâtard).

Ils se lièrent rapidement d'amitié et devinrent quasi-inséparable. Seulement voilà, ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Alors que la guerre faisait rage derrière l'enceinte protectrice du palais, une belle femme avait demandé refuge.

Christina.

Henry s'en était entiché malgré les mises en gardes de son amie et avait finalement violemment repoussé Clémence ne croyant en rien à ce qu'elle disait.

L'instinct féminin de Clémence s'avéra avoir touché dans le mile à propos de cette mystérieuse Christina, car un an plus tard Henry mourut d'une mystérieuse maladie. Il vint la voir pour lui dire adieu, quelque chose de changer en lui.

Il était devenu comme Christina.

Plus tard, elle saurait que cette espèce se nomme « _vampires_ ».

Cependant, Clémence ne fut pas longue à le suivre dans la tombe.

Elle eût deux jumeaux du Roi, deux fils qui le comblèrent de bonheur. Mais ce bonheur fut de courte durée lorsqu'il apprit que la femme qui lui avait donnée ces enfants était morte en couche.

Après l'avoir mise en terre, dans un cercueil magnifique appartenant désormais au patrimoine historique de l'Angleterre, son Enfer à elle, débuta.

Il y avait deux parties en elle. Clémence l'humaine et Belzébuth la démone.

Au fil des siècles, ses deux parties se sont fondues progressivement pour devenir un tout.

Clémence la démone.

Et c'est ce que Cinnan chassait. Il avait 500 ans et il voulait se venger.

Cette _démone_ avait tué sa femme et l'enfant qu'elle portait en elle. Elle méritait ce qu'il allait lui faire subir.

Agacé d'attendre un réveil qui ne viendrait sûrement que bien plus tard, il interrompit la belle rousse dans l'un de ses pires souvenirs en lui lançant un seau d'eau glacé à la figure.

Elle ouvrit brusquement des yeux de d'un rouge infernal en grinçant des dents.

_**« - Laisse-moi prendre le contrôle, je le tuerais !, **_lui susurra le démon sommeillant en elle.

_**Oui, bien sûr et tu comptes garder le contrôle combien de temps au juste, hein ? Mille ans ? Plus ? Le temps de nous faire un joli remake de l'Apocalypse ? Rêve toujours ! », **_la rembarra-t-elle.

La démone en elle grogna, menaçante. Oui, Belzébuth était une femme. Enfin, avant qu'on ne crame son enveloppe physique.

_**« Ne remuons pas les sujets qui fâche. »**_

_**« Tu crois que Sagara nous aidera ? »**_

_**« Une chance sur mille, autant dire nul ! »**_

Et tandis que Clémence digérait cette information, Cinnan se donna à cœur joie en lui mettant une droite mémorable.

Dans le TopTen, facilement.

Pour le coup, ça la réveilla !

Posant ses yeux sur le blond rachitique qui lui faisait face, elle cracha de la voix sépulcrale qu'elle prenait de la démone :

Qui t'es, toi ?

_**« Et c'est ce malingre qui t'as eu ? Tu chutes dans mon estime !**_

_**« Faut pas croire. Il a une force incroyable. Rajoute à ça qu'il nous a drogué et c'est du tout cuit ! »**_

_**« Si tu m'avais dit avant que celui-là avait hébergé Astaroth, j'aurai été plus efficace ! », **_L'accusa la démone.

_**« Astaroth ? »**_

_**« Tu n'es pas très observatrice, dis donc. Regarde son poignet droit. »**_

Et en effet, le glyphe représentant la première lettre du nom du démon était gravé sur le poignet du chasseur.__

Celui-ci se rapprocha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

Ton pire cauchemar.

Et le fait qu'elle souffre le martyr à sa proximité, n'aidai pas à démentir les propos du blond.

Elle eût un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle vit le fer à marquer sur les braises d'un ancien feu.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était solidement attachée par d'épaisses chaînes en argent qui lui brûlait les poignets sur une croix dans une usine désinfectée.

Bonjour les clichés !

Elle n'avait plus son tee-shirt en cachemire et elle comprit rapidement pourquoi lorsqu'elle le vit prendre le fer.

Elle avait déjà vécue cela, pas encore !

Elle se débattit comme une hystérique – ce qu'elle était à moitié- accentuant la morsure de l'argent sur sa fine peau.

Elle fut encore plus horrifiée lorsqu'elle le vit badigeonné le fer de son sang.

_**« Oh non ! », **_s'exclama épouvantée Belzébuth – ce qui était extrêmement rare-.

Et l'exclamation du démon ne l'apaisa pas du tout, loin de là !

Alors, lorsque le fer entra en contact avec la peau _encore_ plus fine entre ses seins, elle crût mourir de douleur.

La première fois, elle pût retenir ses cris, mais à la troisième, ruisselante de sueur, sa démone et elle, poussèrent à l'unisson un cri à réveiller tout un cimetière, les crocs découverts….

**C'est court, je sais j'essaierais de faire mieux la prochaine fois.**

**Alors, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Reviews ?**


	3. Chapter 3

Guten Tag ! Alors comment va ?

Voici le chapitre 3, un peu plus long que les précédents en espérant que ça vous plaise !

Mais avant les reviews, qui je dois le dire m'ont beaucoup aidé à avancer dans cette fic !

OH et n'oublions pas le traditionnel :

Bonne lectuuuurrre !

**Résumé :**** Henry a toujours eu un passé sombre.**

**Vicky s'en douter bien, il éludait toutes les questions qu'elle lui posait. **

**Seulement, voilà. Une de ses meilleures amies refait soudainement surface.**

**Une démone.**

**Belzébuth…**

**NOTE : Rien ne m'appartient sauf les quelques personnages que j'ai créés et quelques intrigues que j'y ajouterais !**

**Chapitre 3 : Une journée comme les autres.**

- Docteur Sagara ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?, demanda l'assistante de Vicky plus qu'intriguée.

Il arrivait au docteur de les aider mais cela n'allait _pas_ plus loin.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se déplaçait en personne !

Et au vu de l'expression angoissée qu'elle arborait, ce qu'elle avait à lui demander n'était pas joyeux !

- Où est Vicky ?, demanda la vieille femme les traits tirés par la fatigue.

- Asseyez-vous, lui proposa Corin en lui tirant une chaise. Sûrement en train de chasser du monstre à travers la ville. Pourquoi ?

Corin était de plus en plus intriguée. Qu'est-ce qui avait mené le docteur à se déplacer à une heure aussi tardive dans la nuit ?

Elle eût rapidement la réponse à sa question.

Le Dr. Sagara sortit de son sac une photographie.

Assez récente, elle montrait une belle rousse à la chevelure ambrée souriant à l'objectif.

Elle était assise près d'un panier sur une nappe pour les pique-niques, levant un toast avec un beau blond, pour la personne derrière l'objectif.

Elle portait une belle robe rouge sang, rehaussant l'éclat de sa longue chevelure et de ses yeux de glace.

- C'est pour vous mettre en charge d'une enquête primordiale, lui déclara-t-elle sombrement. Cette femme sur la photo se nomme Clémence Villy et c'est…

- La PDG de Vogue, ouah, la coupa plus qu'enthousiasmé Corin. Vous en connaissez du monde !

Sagara lui lança un regard réprobateur avant de poursuivre :

- …quelqu'un qui m'ait très chère. Je mettrais le prix qu'il faut mais sachez ceci : Je l'ai eu peu avant sa disparition au téléphone, ce soir même. Elle était poursuivie par un chasseur de démon et il l'a apparemment eu puisque la communication s'est coupée sur le cri de Clémence.

Corin avait pris un bloc-notes où elle avait noté tout ceci. Elle jeta un autre coup d'œil à la photographie.

Elle ne donnait pas plus de vingt ans à la femme dessus.

Et elle était très belle.

- Connaissez-vous le nom de ce…chasseur ?, lui demanda-t-elle envisageant toutes les possibilités.

- Cinnan O'Brady, lui répondit-elle plus ombrageuse encore.

- De démon dites-vous ?, répéta-t-elle sceptique.

Elle hocha la tête, captant les sous-entendus.

- Non elle n'en est pas un, mentit-elle sans vergogne. Juste une femme amoureuse de la vie et prise pour la mauvaise personne par un fou psychopathe.

La deuxième partie par contre, n'était que la pure vérité.

- Bien, conclut Corin en reposant son calepin dans lequel elle griffonnait comme damnée. Vous me laissez la photo ?

Le Dr. Sagara faillit lui répondre par le négatif et la lui arrachait des mains mais elle se reprit à temps en se faisant la réflexion que l'observatrice assistante trouverait ça louche.

Elle soupira. Au point où elle en était…

- Allez-y, consentit-elle avec une pointe de résignation.

Si Clémence s'en sortait, elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort !

- On va la retrouver ne vous inquiétez pas, tenta de la rassurer Corine en lui tapotant le bras.

Elle avait juste mal interprété la réaction du docteur…

Celle-ci hocha la tête, tentant de s'en convaincre elle-même.

Clémence survivrait. Elle avait toujours survécut.

* * *

- Waouh !, s'exclama Vicky devant la toile exposé au beau milieu du salon. C'est qui ?

Henry et elle venait d'éliminer le méchant zombie qui avait causé la mort de cinq personnes.

Elle l'avait suivi jusqu'à son domicile pour parler un peu et voilà qu'elle trouvait cette toile, presque grandeur nature, au milieu de l'entrée !

Ce n'était pas tant de trouver une énorme toile au milieu des appartements du vampire peintre qui l'étonnait.

Le contenu, oui.

Etait peinte sur cette toile, un divan pourpre où le corps nue d'une jeune et voluptueuse femme y était lascivement couché, cachant en croisant ses bras sur le côté et croisant ses jambes laiteuses de manière indolente ses parties intimes.

Vicky fronça les sourcils. Elle lui semblait étrangement familière. Un air de déjà-vu.

Elle ne portait rien sauf un médaillon serti d'émeraude.

La belle blonde tourna la tête vers son coéquipier qui l'avait rejoint dans la contemplation du tableau.

- Elle est très belle, fit remarquer la blonde subjugué par le sens du détail dont avait fait preuve le vampire.

C'était aussi pour combler le silence qui venait de s'installait.

- Ma confidente, avoua-t-il après un silence interminable où la tension était à couper au couteau. C'était la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Et il a fallu qu'elle meure pour que je m'en rende compte.

L'aveu de l'immortel l'a toucha. Lui, si mystérieux d'habitude !

- Pourquoi l'avoir sortie, alors ?, demanda-t-elle émue.

- Nous sommes le 16 juin, répondit-il simplement. Le jour où je l'ai rencontré.

Voyant qu'il était d'humeur à parler, Vicky poursuivit son interrogatoire :

- Et….comment l'as-tu rencontré ?

Henry sembla s'abîmer dans ses souvenirs.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de comment leur rencontre s'était produite.

La jeune Anglaise aux origines irlandaises était la maîtresse actuelle de son père Henry VIII.

Elle avait seize ans à peine lorsque le Roi lui avait demandé d'organiser l'anniversaire de son unique héritier.

Henry n'avait jamais compris, comme toute la Cour d'ailleurs, l'adulation jamais vue auparavant que son père portait à la jeune femme.

Il le comprit réellement que lorsqu'elle lui mit les pendules à l'heure.

Elle n'était pas comme sa mère, une sangsue se nourrissant de l'argent en écartant les cuisses. Non.

Elle savait faire de l'équitation. Elle adorait les courses épiques dans les bois que ce soit avec son père ou avec lui.

Et il lui arrivait d'avoir des duels avec le Roi qui se finissait par des baisers langoureux ou avec lui, un peu plus formels.

Tout ce qu'une femme de la Cour désapprouvait.

Il comprenait pourquoi son Père l'adorait ainsi.

Elle le rendait plus vivant, voilà tout.

Avec difficulté, il sortit de ses rêves et mit fin aux confidences un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

- C'est du passé tout ça.

Vicky allait répliquer quelque chose mais la sonnerie de son portable l'en empêcha.

Henry soupira. Sauver par le gong, on dirait.

- Ça va ?, demanda-t-il en avisant l'expression soucieuse de sa coéquipière.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, préoccupée.

Elle avait du boulot sur la planche !

Mais d'abord direction le lit ! Elle avait besoin de repos avant de commencer ce qu'elle nommait à présent une journée comme les autres.

**Alors, comment trouvez-vous la tournure que prend l'histoire ? Les prochains chapitres vont être TRES mouvementée…Alors ?Reviews ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut ! Tout d'abord, Desolééééé-euh pour le retard, vraiment je n'ai aucune excuse ! **

**Pour me faire pardonner je vais vous donner deux chapitres pour le prix d'un, qu'est-ce vous en dites ?**

**Satisfait ?**

**Ahhh, à la bonne heure !**

**Donc, merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues et de toutes les mises en favoris et alertes, vraiment ça me va droit au cœur !**

**Instant sentimentalisme passé, voici le court chapitre 4 !**

**Tadaaammm !**

**Oh, et BONNE LECTURE !**

**Chapitre 4 : Sursis**

Les lueurs du soleil se levant touchèrent la peau marbrée d'hématomes de Clémence.

Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Il lui semblait que cela durait une éternité. Alors que ça ne faisait que quelques heures que son bourreau la torturait sans relâche.

C'était un vampire, il avait naturellement dû se terrer pour la journée, la laissant seule.

Avec sa démone. Qui la harcelait pour qu'elle la laisse agir à sa guise.

Elle refusait obstinément de lui laisser la place. Son humanité, ce qui en restait du moins, l'en empêchait.

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie de tuer ce fils de p** e immortel qui lui manquait.

Seulement Belzébuth, en bonne démone, ne se limiterait pas qu'au vampire, comme proie.

Elle était affamée.

De voir du sang coulée et de sa nourriture de prédilection : la jeunesse des humains et leurs sentiments.

L'odeur de peau brûlée se propageait peu à peu dans la pièce, venant de ses poignets et de ses chevilles liaient par de l'argent.

Elle en était allergique. Ça l'affaiblissait mais ça ne la tuait pas.

C'était son seul point faible, d'ailleurs.

Et si ça continuait comme ça, elle était sûre de ne plus en avoir, de mains.

Elle avait néanmoins un peu de répit.

_« LAISSE-MOI SORTIR ! »_, hurla folle de rage sa démone.

_« Non. »_

…elle avait parlé un peu trop rapidement.

Elle n'avait **jamais** eue de répit.

Les tortures n'étaient pas terminées.

**C'est très court ! Mais la prochaine sera plus longue…Promis !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Recherches poussées**

- Cette femme est clean, je te dis, persista le capitaine Celluci en communication téléphonique avec la détective. Elle est née le 25 janvier 1988 au Nevada, d'une mère irlandaise et d'un père anglais. Elle a fait ses études en cursus privé avec le peu d'argent que réussissait à mettre de côté ses parents.

- C'est tout ?, répéta sceptique Vicky. Elle a un casier ?

Elle ne savait pourquoi mais elle ne sentait pas cette femme. Quelque chose de louche.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu la photographie, ça avait tout de suite fait « tilt » dans sa tête. Elle avait compris que la ressemblance entre le tableau d'Henry et cette photo n'était pas due au hasard. C'était bien trop flagrant pour l'être.

Le fait que ce soit Béatrice Sagara qu'il lui demande cela, l'avait rendue doublement plus méfiante.

Si elle ne réussissait pas à avoir d'information de ce côté, elle n'aurait plus qu'à demander à Henry.

- A part quelques contraventions pour excès de vitesse ou en conduite en état d'ébriété, son casier est blanc comme neige.

- D'accord, abandonna-t-elle vaincue. Merci Mike, oh, au faite, se reprit-elle néanmoins au souvenir du chasseur de démon. Pourrais-tu faire une recherche sur un certain… Cinnan O'Brady ?

- Nom peu commun, sifflota-t-il. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Hum, Vicky ?

- Oui ?

- C'est un gros morceau, la prévint-il plus sérieusement. Ceux de là-haut me surveillent…tu…tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

- Tout roule comme sur des roulettes, énonça-t-elle lentement.

Le capitaine eût un soupir de résignation en sentant qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout, mais laissa couler car après tout, Vicky reste Vicky !

- Salut !

- Oui, salut !, murmura-t-i avec moins d'entrain.

Dans son bureau, Vicky frotta ses yeux fatigués par la fatigue qui la prenait à peine réveillé.

Maudit cauchemar !

Elle ne se souvenait plus du contenu de celui-ci cependant, il devait être suffisamment horrible pour qu'à sa seule mention, elle n'avait que la profonde envie de vomir.

A ce moment, Corine fit son intervention.

- Vicky, tu veux connaître Clémence Villy alias la PDG de Vogue ?

Vicky, sur le point de partir eût un temps d'arrêt.

- Je suis toute ouïe, répondit-elle intriguée.

- Bien, débuta Corine. Née au Nevada le 25 janvier 1988, Clémence Villy a gravit les échelons de la mode petit à petit, jusqu'à se retrouver au prestigieux poste de conseillère _particulière_ (sous-entendu au lit) du PDG de ce temps, Marc Logan. Celui-ci est mort quelques temps après cette promotion, d'une crise cardiaque pour le moins inhabituel chez un homme de 35 ans dans la force de l'âge. On apprend aussi de la bouche de la première concernée que Marc Logan avait, avec elle une liaison torride au moment des faits tragiques. Clémence, qui était au cocktail d'Eva Longoria jusque tard dans la nuit, se dit effondrée. Est-ce vrai ? Nous n'en savons rien. Ce que nous savons par contre c'est qu'elle reçoit une promotion incroyable qui l'a fait gravir le dernier et le plus éclatant des échelons. Celui de PDG.

- De qui vient cet article plutôt…virulent ?, s'enquit la belle blonde après un moment de silence.

- Une bloggeuse inconnue de la toile…si tu veux mon avis ce n'est pas une bonne piste.

- Pourquoi ?

- Une sangsue prête à se faire de la popularité sur le dos de tout le monde, se justifia Corine.

- La célébrité est si chère payer, railla la belle blonde en mettant son manteau.

- Où vas-tu ?, demanda la secrétaire en voyant son départ précipité.

- Voir du beau monde, lui répondit-elle énigmatiquement.

* * *

Les flashs crépitaient dans la salle tandis que Vicky se frayait difficilement un passage.

L'assistant actuel de la PDG se faisait du souci de l'absence de sa patronne, si terrifiante et pourtant si géniale.

Alors, quand il avait reçu l'appel de ce détective privé au sujet de la soudaine disparition de sa patronne, il n'avait pas hésité cinq secondes à coopérer.

- Victoria Nelson ?, demanda un petit brun, d'une trentaine d'année. Jordan Lockhart.

Et il tendit la main à la blonde qui avait cru ne jamais le voir. En même temps avec sa taille…

- Enchanté, dit-elle en serrant la main de l'homme. Vous êtes donc l'assistant de Clémence Villy ?

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent à l'entente de ce nom.

- Oui, répondit-il hâtivement en captant les regards intéressés de certains sous-fifres. Je vais répondre à vos questions…loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Suivez-moi.

Et il partit vers l'une des sortis adjacentes qui devait sûrement mener sur les bureaux en eux-mêmes.

Ils rencontrèrent beaucoup de personnel et Vicky ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer les marques hypocrites de politesse adressée à Jordan Lockhart.

Elle pensa fugitivement que le monde de la mode – comme celui des affaire- étaient un véritable monde de requins à longues dents et qu'elle préférait nettement se frottait Astaroth lui-même qu'à un pro de la finance !

- Je suis très inquiet pour mademoiselle Villy, avoua le secrétaire après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte de la salle de la conférence du staff.

- Et pourquoi donc ?, demanda interrogatrice Vicky.

- Parce que la patronne déteste les retardaires et elle prévoit tout à l'avance !, s'exclama-t-il comme si s'était l'évidence même. Elle aurait dû être là à six heures tapante pour vérifier les failles d'un gros contrat en cours et le renégocier quatre heures plus tard. Entretemps, elle devait passer au studio pour enregistrer un autre single et faire une séance de photo. Et ce n'est que le début de sa journée.

- Vous êtes proche de Mlle. Villy ?, s'enquit-elle pour reprendre contenance.

- Non, réfuta-t-il horrifié par cette supposition.

Le complexe d'infériorité devant sa GRANDE déesse, sûrement. Typique…, se dit la blonde.

- La patronne et moi avons souvent de déjeuner d'affaires ensemble mais c'est tout, avoua-t-il comme s'il le regrettait.

- Et quand est-ce que vous avez déjeuné avec elle pour la dernière fois ?

- Avant-hier.

- Et vous n'avez rien remarqué d'anormal depuis sa disparition ? Un désaccord avec une quelconque personne ?

- Non…elle paraissait un peu plus sur les nerfs que d'habitude mais je l'ai mis sur le compte du gros contrat qu'on a à négocier. Pourquoi ? Vous croyez qu'on l'aurait… ?

- Non, s'empressa-t-elle de le rassurer en comprenant les sous-entendus. Ça fait à peine 24 heures qu'elle est portée disparue. Qui sait, peut-être est-elle chez un ami ?

Le secrétaire la regarda d'un air peu rassuré.

Avait-elle quelqu'un dans sa vie ?, reprit-elle pour couper court à toutes interrogations.

- Non, sourit Jordan. Il y a les hommes à femmes et les femmes à hommes. La patronne fait partie de cette dernière catégorie.

- Personne de proches ?, insista-t-elle.

Prise d'une inspiration subite, Vicky sortit la photo de sa poche arrière et la mit sous le nez du secrétaire.

- Et lui, c'est qui ?, s'enquit-elle sûre d'être sur une bonne piste.

Le secrétaire la regarda comme si elle était une attardée, ce qui la doucha.

- C'est Eric Tyrion. L'homme le plus puissant de cette ville.

L'homme le plus puissant de cette ville, hein…

* * *

Eric Tyrion est un démon. Oui, lui aussi.

Tandis que Clémence avait le plus puissant des démons en elle, l'empereur des Enfers, le bel éphèbe portait en lui Abbadon l'ange de la Destruction.

Déjà au Paradis, il était attiré par Belzébuth alors une fois délivré des contraintes d'anges…

Le fait qu'Eric Tyrion se soit réveillé les glyphes représentant son démon palpitant douloureusement, des images d'une Clémence torturé brûlant sa rétine ne l'avait pas rendue d'humeur gaie.

L'homme possédant la moitié de New-York avait demandé à quelques-uns de ses larbins d'aller enquêter sur cela, certains d'avoir les flics au pas de sa porte d'un instant à l'autre.

* * *

- Corine, tu as les informations que je t'avais demandées ? interrogea Vicky tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture.

- Clémence de Villeneuve était la maîtresse favorite d'Henry VII, elle en a deux enfants. Deux jumeaux, d'après les sites que j'ai sous les yeux.

Quant aux chasseurs de démons, leur race s'est éteinte lorsque Belzébuth s'est fait brûler par son propre amant, l'informa la jeune femme.

- C'est carrément gore, commenta Vicky, tout en mettant la marche arrière.

- Bah t'as pas vu le reste de la vie de Belzébuth !, s'exclama-t-elle. Au faite Mick à appeler. Il veut te voir à propos de ce que tu lui as demandé.

Ce n'était pas gagné !

Et bah !

* * *

**Une chtite reviews ?**


End file.
